marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Banner
Bruce Banner is a genius scientist who, due to exposure to gamma radiation transforms into the Hulk when his heart beats at unhealthy speeds. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk Bruce Banner was experimenting to make humans immune to gamma radiation, but when testing the experiment on himself, he transformed into the Hulk and hospitalized his lover, Betty Ross and injured her father, General Thaddeus Ross (who was hoping Banner would perfect his serum in order to re-create a super-soldier serum). Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner works in a soft drink bottling factory in Brazil while attempting to find a cure for his condition with the help of an Internet friend known to him as "Mr. Blue". To prevent another transformation, Banner undergoes rigorous meditation and keeps his pulse at a steady level. After Banner suffers a cut, a drop of his blood lands into a bottle of soft drink eventually drank by an ill-fated consumer. Following the event, Banner is compromised and General Ross sends Emil Blonsky and a special forces team to apprehend him. While trying to evade the special forces, Banner is attacked by thugs and becomes the Hulk. The Hulk fights off the thugs and the special forces team and escapes leaving Blonsky unharmed. Banner wakes up in Guatemala, dazed by the experience and eventually makes his way to the United States, where he sees that a now-recovered Betty is working at Culver University and is dating psychologist Doctor Leonard Samson. He also sees his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gives him a job as a delivery boy. Banner uses this job to sneak past a Culver University security guard to continue his research. One night Betty visits the pizzeria, and sees Bruce, later reuniting with him. Blonsky reports to Ross that Bruce evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that, unbeknownst to Banner himself, was inspired by World War II (WWII)-era military bio-force enhancement research, or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it. Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner, and receives a small dose of of the mothballed original super-soldier formula made in WWII by Dr. Reinstein. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body before absconding with Betty to Smokey Mountain National Forrest. Banner and Betty then travel to Manhattan, where they meet Banner’s "Mr. Blue" Internet friend, Dr. Samuel Sterns. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may reverse Banner's transformations after their occurrence but might not prevent future ones, while an overdose would possibly kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agrees to test Sterns' antidote and is restrained before being shocked into transforming with electricity and then reverted to normal with an injection of the serum and Betty's calming words. Exhilarated by the success of the antidote, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what his colleague had committed and fearful of the the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply when he is shot by a tranquilizer from one of General Ross' snipers. As both Banner and Betty are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and could turn him into an "abomination." Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous titan, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand as the Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plans succeeds and after a violent, pitched battle; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk brutally strangles him with a huge chain but is stopped from killing him by Betty. After winning the battle, the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Thirty one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. Thor Bruce was mentioned by Erik Selvig and he declared he once knew him as a pioneer in gamma radiation until S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up, and he hadn't been heard from since. The Consultant According by Phil Coulson, General Ross and the World Security Council blamed Banner for the Battle with Blonsky. The Avengers After a gamma radiation experiment went awry, mild mannered scientist Dr. Bruce Banner found himself with a peculiar condition. When angered or provoked, he would transform into the uncontrollable, green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Now, fearful of the damage that the Hulk could inflict, Dr. Banner chooses to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. When a mounting threat calls for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruots him, knowing full well that the incredible strenght of Banner's alter ego, the Hulk, would be an asset to The Avengers. Abilities *'Transformation:' Bruce transforms into the Hulk, when he lose control of himself because of rage or adrenaline, stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate. The total time of transformation takes only seconds. The instances Banner became the Hulk with increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. He was unable to control the transformations, but through training and practice has managed to attain some level of control. Banner's consciousness is buried within the Hulk's, and can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a very limited extent. Other than that, Bruce Banner is a gifted scientist with particular expertise in nuclear physics and biochemistry. Relationships *Hulk - Alias. *Betty Ross - Love interest. *Leonard Samson - Rival turned Friend *Rick Jones - Former Student and Ally *Jennifer Walters - Cousin *Captain America/Steve Rogers: Avengers teammate and team leader. *Tony Stark/Iron Man: Avengers teammate. *Thor: Avengers teammate. *Nick Fury *General Ross - Enemy. *Samuel Sterns - Ally/Enemy. *The Abomination/Emil Blonsky - Enemy. *Loki - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Edward Norton **''Thor'' - (Mentioned only) **''The Consultant'' - (Mentioned only) **''The Avengers'' - Mark Ruffalo Behind the scenes *Regarding The Avengers, Joss Whedon declared that he focused the most on creating the Banner's character, trying to make him more similar to Bill Bixby's version of the character, always trying to help other people, than to Eric Bana's and Edward Norton's one, "obsessed" with curing himself. *Before Edward Norton was cast as Bruce Banner, actor David Duchovny was a front-runner for the film and Dominic Purcell was also rumored for the role. *Edward Norton was approached to play Bruce Banner in Hulk, but turned it down. *Before Mark Ruffalo was announced to be replacing Edward Norton, Joaquin Phoenix was rumored for the part. Trivia *Bruce has brief flashes on when he is in his Hulk state suggesting there the same person. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' edward_norton.jpg|Banner during the Gamma Experiment. Brucenorton.jpg|Banner as seen in the ''The Incredible Hulk'' played by Edward Norton. Bruce Banner.jpg| Bruce researching to find a cure. 2008_the_incredible_hulk_005.jpg|Banner begins the transformation. 67374_edward-norton-as-scientist-bruce-banner-in-the-incredible-hulk.jpg|Banner is discovered at the university. edward-norton-as-bruce-banner-in-the-incredible.jpg|Bruce mid transformation as Samuel Sterns watches in awe. bruce-banner-transform-TIH.jpg|Bruce mid transformation as Samuel Sterns watches in awe. large_hulk.jpg|Bruce confers with Thunderbolt Ross. edward_norton3.jpg|Bruce with Betty Ross. Bruce Banner thumb.jpg|Bruce meditates. ''The Avengers'' Hulkshouse.jpg|Banner entering his shack. shack.PNG|SHIELD Agents surrounding Banner's shack in the Avengers trailer. hulkshack.PNG|Banner transforming into the Hulk as SHIELD agents surround his shack. avengersrussia0008layer.png|Banner during his transformation. Bruce banner hulk avengers.jpg|Bruce Banner. bannermeeting.PNG|Banner at the Avengers meeting. Banner.PNG|Doctor Banner consulting with S.H.I.E.L.D. 2038061-47_banner_stark_super.png|Bruce meets with Tony Stark. 4f21ed2b00cae.jpg|Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Bruce and Tony.jpg|Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Hulk transformation-avengers.JPG|Banner transforming into the Hulk. 2038065-48_getting_mad_super.png|Banner tries to make the concious effort to change into the Hulk. Mark+Ruffalo+Scarlett+Johansson+Films+Avengers+1N0g7gVaDTOl.jpg|Mark Ruffalo on set as Bruce Banner. Robert-Downey-Jr-Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers.jpg|Mark Ruffallo's Bruce Banner on set with Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark. Avengers Bruce Banner.jpg Bruce Banner Hulk Avengers.jpg|Promotional image. TheAvengers BruceBanner Poster.jpg Banner poster.JPG See Also *Bruce Banner (non-canon) Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Geniuses Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation